


Coronation Day

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronation, Disney, Disney Princess, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magical Realism, One Shot, Romance, TV Series, TV Show, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: It's the moment Elena has been waiting for all her life, her coronation where she becomes queen.





	Coronation Day

Elena paces back and forth in the waiting room. She can feel her hands begin to clam up and her body begin to sweat. She can even feel her legs becoming jelly even though she's able to stand up and walk. Every emotion that's she feeling is on edge.

'What if im not ready? What if someone attacks? What if I trip and fall down and make a fool of myself in front of everyone?!'

She rambles in her head.

Elena flinches the moment she hears a knock at the door. She goes over and opens the door.

**Elena:** Isa!

**Isabel:** Elena!

They both give each other a big warm hug.

**Isabel:** You look beautiful

**Elena:** Aw, Thank you Isa....

Isabel notices Elena's hands shaking a little bit.

**Isabel:** Are you okay?

Elena nods her head and lets out a shaky breath.

**Elena:** Yeah, just feeling very nervous

**Isabel:** Everything will be fine. Don't worry

She gives her a reassuring smile.

**Elena:** Thank you

In the distance, the trumpets play, making the noise echo throughout the halls of the castle and to the waiting room where Elena and Isabel are, indicating that it is time.

**Isabel:** Well, thats your cue

**Elena:** Yup

Isabel hugs her one more time.

**Isabel:** Good luck

She whispers in her ear.

**Elena:** Thank you

She whispers back. They let go and Isabel runs off to the ballroom.

Elena takes a deep breath in and out. Then marches her way to the ballroom.

As she reaches the ballroom, she sees Gabe and another guard standing by the doors.

**Gabe:** Elena

**Elena:** Gabe

Gabe looks down at her hands and notices how she's fiddling her fingers.

**Gabe:** How you feeling?

**Elena:** Nervous

Gabe chuckles.

**Gabe:** Well that's to be expected

**Elena:** I know. It's just that, I've never thought this day would come. I've been waiting for years Gabe! Years!

**Gabe:** I know. Since you've been stuck in an amulet for forty one years and have to wait an extra five, it's no surprise how very impatient you've been

**Elena:** I know!

**Gabe:** But, here you are

**Elena:** Here I am!

They both laugh.

Once their laughter died down and it became quiet, Armando's voice can be heard through the doors.

**Armando:** And now for the moment you have been waiting for! Please welcome, Elena Castillo Flores!

Elena smooths out her dress for the hundredth time, and stands in the middle between Gabe and the other royal guard.

**Gabe:** Ready?

He whispers.

**Elena:** Ready!

She says with confidence.

Gabe and the other royal guard open the doors. The bright lights from the ballroom and chandelier illuminating Elena.

Elena walks down the room with elegance and confidence.

She sees her wonderful family and best friends up on the mini stage. Esteban, Naomi, Mateo to her right and Isabel, Luisa, Francisco to her left.

Once she heads up on the mini stage, she turns around to face the all of the people from different kingdoms that have shown up to her coronation. All of them who she knew. Such as, King Joaquin, Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina from Cariza, King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso from Córdoba, King Pescoro,

Queen Camila, Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel from Coronado, just to name a few.

Armando walks up to Elena and she turns to face him.

**Armando:** Do you, crowned princess Elena Castillo Flores, promise to always protect the kingdom of Avalor and it's people?

**Elena:** I will protect the people of Avalor and the kingdom with all of my strength

**Armando:** Do you promise, to help those in need and to fulfill their wishes?

**Elena:** I will help and be useful to those in dire of need and I will do whatever it takes to make them happy

**Armando:** And finally, will you, Elena Castillo Flores, promise to be a queen that everyone in the kingdom, as well in others, can rely on?

**Elena:** With no doubt, I, Elena Castillo Flores, will not only become a queen, but also a leader that everyone can look up to, relied on and feel protected

She says all of these with determination.

Armando steps to the side and Francisco stands in front of her holding her mothers crown that she wore when she was crowned queen.

**Elena:**_ Abuelo._..

She whispers softly. She can feel her eyes fill up with tears.

**Francisco:** Your mother and father would be so proud of you _mijita_

She bites her lip from quivering and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

Francisco lifts up the crown, Elena bows and he places the crown on top of her head.

Elena lifts her head back up to look at her grandpa for a moment, then faces the crowd.

**Armando:** Everyone, may I present you, Queen Elena Castillo Flores of Avalor!

The ballroom erupts with cheers and applause. Then fireworks of a jaquin explodes and confetti sprinkles down all over the room.

Naomi, Elena and her family look over at Mateo.

**Mateo:** What? You really think the royal wizard is not going to go all out on magic for the queens coronation

Naomi, Elena, Isabel, Luisa, Francisco all laugh. Esteban just has his same and usual neutral expression.

Music plays throughout the room and a few people are seen dancing.

Naomi goes up to Elena and hugs her.

**Naomi:** Congratulations!

**Elena:** Thank you!

**Naomi:** So, how does it feel becoming queen?

**Elena:** Satisfying

Naomi laughs. Esteban clears his throat and interrupts them.

**Esteban:** Well, after all of the years I have known you prima, I would never have thought to say this.....

He says with his same cocky voice.

Elena puts her hands on her hips.

**Elena:** And what's that _primo_?

**Esteban:** ...I know you'll be a wonderful queen

His expression changes from his usual neutral look to a warm and happy one.

**Elena:** Thank you Esteban

She says as she hugs him. Esteban hugs her back briefly then goes back to his usual manner.

**Esteban:** Yes, well, now that you are queen Elena, you need to be initiating-

Elena and Naomi laugh.

**Esteban:** What's so funny?

**Elena:** Oh nothing!

**Naomi:** Well, it's just that Elena has just been crowned queen and you still lecture her as if she's still the princess

**Esteban:** ....sorry. Force of habit

Elena giggles.

**Elena:** It's okay Esteban. It'll take time to getting used to me being queen

She pats his shoulder.

Luisa is the next one to come up to her.

**Luisa:** _ ¡Mijita!_

Luisa gives Elena a very tight hug.

**Elena:** _ A-abuela!_

Luisa lets go.

**Luisa:** Oh sorry _mija_. It's just that, I'm so proud of you

**Elena:** Thank you _abuela_

Luisa cups Elena's cheek.

**Luisa:** ...you look just like your mother. Especially right now

Elena holds her hand and she can feel the tears well up again.

**Elena:** _Mama_ was an amazing queen

**Luisa:** Only the best that Avalor has had

Elena chuckles.

**Elena:** Well, I better get down there and greet the other royals

She walks down the stage and goes over to King Juan Ramon first.

**King Juan Ramon:** Princess- I mean, queen _Elena_!

Elena laughs over his slip up.

**King Juan Ramon:** Sorry. It's going to take me some time

**Elena:** Oh no need to apologize! I also need some time to get used to it

**King Juan Ramon:** We all have been there

**Elena:** Hey, where's Alonso?

King Juan Ramon points to the food table where a certain prince of Córdoba is seen flirting, with himself.

Elena looks back at King Juan Ramon who just sighs and shakes his head.

**King Juan Ramon:** _Córdobas_ future king...

**Elena:** Dont worry, he'll come around.....soon hopefully

Elena excuses herself and goes to find another royal to talk to. Until Princess Marisa jumps her with a big hug from the back.

**Princess Marisa:** Queen Elena congratulations!

**Elena:** Marisa! Thank you! I can't believe you and your family came all the way over here from Coronado

Princess Marisa: Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world! After all, you are the one that brought our two kingdoms together

**Elena:** Sure did! Where's Marzel?

Princess Marisa lets go of her and points to the food table.

**Princess Marisa:** Stuffing his face in _ceviche_

Elena laughs.

**Elena:** And your mom and dad?

Princess Marisa points again.

**Elena:** Oh

**Princess Marisa:** My family

She sighs. Elena giggles and excuses herself.

After a few minutes of Elena making small talk with the royals from other kingdoms as they congratulate her, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and sees Mateo. Mateo bows and reaches a hand out.

**Mateo:** Will the queen of Avalor mind a dance with the royal wizard?

Elena giggles.

**Elena:** Why of course royal wizard of Avalor

She curtseys.

Mateo takes her hand in his left, places his right hand on her upper back and they dance to the music that is very upbeat.

**Mateo:** So how does it feel becoming queen?

**Elena:** Relieved

Mateo snorts.

**Mateo:** That happy?

**Elena:** One hundred percent!

The continue dancing. After a couple of minutes, Elena breaks the silence.

**Elena:** Thank you Mateo

**Mateo:** For what?

**Elena:** Helping me with my training and magic. As well as never giving up on me

**Mateo:** Of course. I always knew you had it in you

Elena smiles at him.

Throughout the night, all of the people have been enjoying the celebration, pleasant conversations with one another, the food and drinks, and Elena continuing getting congratulated from everyone. It was a good night.

The party has lasted up till midnight and everyone had bid their goodbyes to each other and to Elena. Even though it's over, Elena still couldn't bring herself to sleep.

It was past 1 in the morning and Elena is outside in the castle gardens, sitting down on the bench wearing her pajamas and her hair down. She looks up at the sky, gazing at the pale blue moon and shimmering white stars. With a soft breeze blowing in the air.

Soft steps were heard on the stone ground. Elena looks to her left and sees Gabe, who’s also wearing his pajamas. He sits down on the bench by her.

**Gabe:** Can't sleep?

**Elena:** No way

They softly chuckle.

Both of them look up at the night sky filled with light from the moon and stars.

**Gabe:** So, does it feel?

Elena snorts.

**Elena:** Everyone has been asking me that the whole night

**Gabe:** Obviously. And?

Elena breaths in then out.

**Elena:** About time...

A silence fills the atmosphere around them. Not an awkward one, a silence that makes them enjoy each other's presence.

**Elena:** Hey

She breaks the silence. Gabe turns his head towards her.

**Elena:** The whole night you haven't been interacting with anyone or been seen

**Gabe:** Because I was busy guarding the place. I couldn't leave my post

**Elena:** Well....we haven't had a chance to dance

Gabe smirks.

**Gabe:** No, we haven't had we?

He teases.

Gabe gets up from the bench and stands in front of Elena. He sticks out a hand towards her.

**Gabe:** Will you have a dance with me _Elena Castillo Flores_?

**Elena:** I thought you never ask _Gabriel Núñez_

She takes his hand and stands up.

Gabe takes Elena’s hand in his left and places his right hand on her waist. She places her left hand on his shoulder.

** _Acaricia mi sueño_ **

** _El suave murmullo_ **

** _De tu suspirar_ **

They begin dance slowly.

Elena notices how they are very close to each other. Their bodies almost pressing together.

** **

** _Como ríe la vida_ **

** _Si tus ojos negros me quieren mirar_ **

Gabe slowly spins her around then out and Elena spins herself back to him. Her back pressing onto his chest.

Gabe was able to get a whiff of her shampoo. Rose scented.

Elena looks up at him and gazes into his eyes. His deep chocolate colored eyes. Gabe also gazes into her golden brown eyes that shine like a tigers eye gemstone.

** _Y si es mío el amparo_ **

** _De tu risa leve_ **

** _Que es como un cantar_ **

** _Ella quieta mi herida_ **

They get back in position and continue dancing. Which on occasion, would turn into swaying. 

He spins her again. Around then out.

When she spins herself back to him, he spins himself and her around in a circle motion.

** _Todo, todo_ **

** _Se olvida_ **

When they spun together in a circle motion, Gabe slowly dips Elena and slowly brings her back up.

** **

** _El día que me quieras_ **

They stop dancing. Gabe takes her hand and they walk further in the castle garden.

** _La rosa que engalana_ **

Gabe breaks off a rose from one of the bushes and places the rose between Elena’s ear.

** _Se vestirá de fiesta_ **

** _Con su mejor color_ **

They continue walking further down, with hands intertwined.

Once they reached the middle of the garden, Gabe lets go of Elenas hand and goes over to stand in front of her.

** _Y al viento las campanas_ **

** _Dirán que ya eres mía_ **

He sticks his hand out again indicating if she would still want to dance with him.

Elena giggles to herself over his motion. Thinking how ridiculous of Gabe to think that she doesn’t want to continue on dancing with him.

** _Y locas las fontanas_ **

** _Se contaran su amor_ **

Elena takes Gabe’s hand again, signaling that she does want to continue dancing.

When she placed her hand in his, he pulls her into him, their bodies actually pressing together this time.

** _La noche que me quieras_ **

** _Desde el azul del cielo_ **

They spin around and dance around the garden. With no one to interrupt them. Just them two, no one else around, savoring every single moment of this. 

** _Las estrellas celosas_ **

** _Nos miraran pasar_ **

They dance under the bright moonlight and the millions of flashing and twinkling stars.

** _Y un rayo misterioso_ **

** _Hará nido en tu pelo_ **

He spins her around, and they spin around together.

** _Luciérnaga curiosa_ **

** _Que vera_ **

** _Que eres mi consuelo_ **

Both of them have danced their way to the little bridge that’s way further down in the garden. The bridge connecting from one side to the other.

As they dance, and gaze into each others eyes, the water lights up and shoots a magical spark that makes the bridge bloom with roses, carnations, orchids, daisies and makes the entire garden light up with fireflies and butterflies surrounding them.

As he spins her around, out, and she spins herself back to him, the magical spark weaves its way to them and circles around them.

As Gabe and Elena dance, their pajamas have magically transformed into a sleek and well fitted tuxedo and a sexy red laced dress with the right leg side cut.

All of this happening and both of them don’t notice it.

Gabe lifts Elena up, spinning around as he holds her up, puts her back down and spin around together. Making her dress flow as they did.

** _Y un rayo misterioso_ **

** _Hará nido en tu pelo_ **

Gabe spins Elena around again. Her silky dark brown hair illuminating and flowing, as well as her dress, as he spun her.

** _Luciérnaga curiosa_ **

** _Que vera_ **

** _Que eres mi consuelo_ **

Once the spinning was done, and they were close together again, he slowly dips her again and slowly back up.

They circle each other once and lace their fingers together. Gazing into each others hypnotizing eyes. The moon illuminating their facial features.

**Elena:** .....

**Gabe:** ......

Both of them don’t say anything for a moment.

Then they giggle.

**Gabe:** That was....nice

**Elena:** Yeah.....very nice

They both say, smiling at one another and feeling in a daze.

**Gabe:** Well thank you for the lovely dance _Elena Castillo Flores_

Gabe lifts up her right hand and places a small kiss on top. She blushes over his action.

Elena cups his left cheek. Her heart booming and pounding very hard inside her chest. She sees a questioning and confused expression on his face. As well as a blush creeping through. She lifts up her other hand and cups his right cheek. Now Gabe can feel his heart racing.

Without contemplating, Elena kisses Gabe.

Gabe’s eyes go wide in shock for a moment, then he slowly closes them.

As they kiss, both of them felt like it was so right and way long overdue. How their lips are shaped and fit well with each other’s. Feeling like they were made to be together.

He wraps his arms around her, embracing her and she circles her arms around his neck. Their bodies pressing together and feeling their body temperatures rising.

Gabe lifts up Elena as they continue to kiss. With the moon and stars still very bright and illuminated in the background.


End file.
